supersmashbrosglobalapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Fox
Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of the Star Fox series. He is the leader of his team, Star Fox. They pursue Andross with assistance from his father, James McCloud (who interestingly appears in the F-Zero Series). NOTE: I WILL NOT BE DOING THE INFOBOX YET, I'LL DO IT AFTER COMPLETING THE PIKACHU ARTICLE. Attributes Fox's moveset is similar to SSBB. He is the third fastest in the game being surpassed by Captain Falcon and the Excitebiker. His fall speed is also fast, unusual for a medium-weight. He also has a wide variety of techniques such as the notable Shine Edgehog and the Shine Spike. His Neutral B is unique, it is a quick projectile attacking enemies with a lack of hitstun, useful for combos and racking up a considerable amount of damage. His side special move is an astounding evasion technique. Fire Fox is a combo move, and the Reflector is considered one of Fox's most useful moves, reflecting projectiles, slowing his descent when used multiple times at once, and several techniques. However, his fastfall always hinders his recovery. His attacks are weak, despite being very quick and good combo starters. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Although Fox has not changed drastically, there are major adjustments in moveset. He is even faster and has a greater traction to waveshine via Reflector more easily. Fire Fox launches Fox even higher and can be controlled after launch. His reflector can reflect most items now and there is a Shine Halt technique when a projectile directing torwards him is canceled out immediately. His Blaster travels even quicker and has less lag at startup. His U-Smash is immensely stronger and could even KO at 50%. His F-tilt is slightly stronger in terms of knockback as well and has IASA frames. However, Fox's blaster projectile is weaker. The Reflector doesn't do damage but slightly pushes enemies further for using techniques more safely. His D-air can no longer spike and instead launches enemies behind him. His F-Smash is weaker in terms of Knockback and now contains a sourspot between Fox's legs. In terms of cosmetics, Fox's laser is much thinner. His Fire Fox fire is more detailed thanks to 3D improvement. His Landmaster now flies with white blasts below it. He now says "I'm Ready" during his S-taunt. Moveset Normal ■Neutral Attack - Left jab, right hook, then a flurry of kicks. 2%, 2%, 2%, Could combo lock. ■Side Tilt - A strong kick. 6% Has IASA frames at the start ■Up Tilt - A fast scorpion kick that covers his back. 7%. Juggles opponents ■Down Tilt - Low tail whip which makes the opponent trip. 6% ■Dash Attack - Running kick. 7%. Is hindered by DACUS Smash ■Side Smash - A spinning kick with decent damage and knockback. 22% (if fully charged). Has a large sourspot in Fox's crotch ■Up Smash - A back-flip kick. Great knockback and Fox's best finishing move and KOs opponents 25% (if fully charged) ■Down Smash - Split kick. Hits on both sides and Semi-spikes. 19% (if fully charged) Other ■Ledge Attack - Pulls himself up in a sliding kick. 8% ■Floor Attack (face-up) - Tail swipe on both sides. 6% ■Floor Attack (face-down) - A karate chop on both sides. 5% ■Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up and kicks on both sides. 6% Aerial Attacks ■Neutral Aerial - Flying Sex kick. 9% ■Forward Aerial - Quintuple kick. 10%. Foxcopters and is a recovery ability ■Back Aerial - A slow back kick. 15%. High knockback ■Up Aerial - An upward tail whip followed by a kick delivering minimal knockback. 11%. ■Down Aerial - Drill kick. 16%. Combos and sends opponents above Fox Grabs & Throws ■Pummel - Knees the opponent 3% per hit. ■Forward Throw - Punches the opponent forward. 7%. Has ending lag ■Back Throw - Throws opponent backward and shoots them with his Blaster. 8%. Has no hitstun in Blaster portion ■Up Throw - Throws opponent upward and shoots them with the blaster. 8%. Also has no hitstun in Blaster part. ■Down Throw - Slams opponent on the ground and shoots them with his Blaster. 9%.. Has no hitstun in blaster part. Special Moves Fox's Special Moves Standard Special Blaster Side Special Fox Illusion Up Special Fire Fox Down Special Reflector Final Smash Landmaster Taunts ■Up - Charges fire and says "Here i come". ■Side - Throws his blaster around himself, catches and says "I'm ready". ■Down - Backs up and bends down a bit and says "Come on!". Idle Animations ■Aims with his Blaster. ■Salutes vigorously. Entrance Ejects from an Airwing. Wins ■Aims with his Blaster at the left, then at the right, while bending a bit, then gets up and aims at the screen with one hand while saying "Mission complete". ■Performs Fox Illusions throughout the screen, then stops, bending and looking at the screen while saying "Success, I'm reporting to base ". ■Looks up diagonally with his arms crossed. Loses Claps to the winner.